1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to compositions comprising small interfering RNA (siRNA) or small hairpin RNA (shRNA) sequences corresponding to at least a portion of cyclophilin A (CyPA) to treat, manage, inhibit, or prevent, etc., viral infection by hepatitis C virus (HCV) in a host. The present invention further generally relates to methods of treating, managing, inhibiting, preventing, etc., HCV using such compositions.
2. Background of the Invention
Hepatitis C virus (HCV) is a major human pathogen, infecting an estimated 170 million persons worldwide—roughly five times the number infected by human immunodeficiency virus type 1. A substantial fraction of these HCV infected individuals develop serious progressive liver disease, including cirrhosis and hepatocellular carcinoma. HCV, a member of the Flaviviridae family that includes other major human pathogens such as dengue and West Nile viruses, contains a positive-strand RNA genome of 9.6 kb encoding a single polyprotein, which is processed through proteolysis to become at least 10 viral proteins. See, e.g., Lindenbach, B. D. et al., “Unraveling hepatitis C virus replication from genome to function,” Nature 436:933-938 (2005), the entire disclosure and contents of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
RNA interference (“RNAi”) refers to the process of sequence-specific post- transcriptional gene silencing in animals mediated by short interfering RNAs (siRNAs). See, Fire et al., Nature, 391:806 (1998). The corresponding process in plants is commonly referred to as post-transcriptional gene silencing or RNA silencing and may also be referred to as quelling in fungi. The process of post-transcriptional gene silencing is thought to be an evolutionarily-conserved cellular defense mechanism used to prevent the expression of foreign genes and is commonly shared by diverse flora and phyla. See, Fire et al., “RNA-triggered gene silencing,” Trends Genet. 15(9):358-63 (1999). Such protection from foreign gene expression may have evolved in response to the production of double-stranded RNAs (dsRNAs) derived from viral infection or from the random integration of transposon elements into a host genome via a cellular response that specifically destroys homologous single-stranded RNA or viral genomic RNA.
The process of RNAi begins by the presence of dsRNA in a cell, wherein the dsRNA comprises a sense RNA having a sequence homologous to the target gene mRNA and an antisense RNA having a sequence complementary to the sense RNA. In general, the presence of dsRNA stimulates the activity of a ribonuclease III enzyme referred to as Dicer. Dicer is involved in the processing of the dsRNA into short pieces of dsRNA known as short interfering RNAs (siRNAs). See, e.g., Bernstein et al., “Role for a bidentate ribonuclease in the initiation step of RNA interference,” Nature, 409: 363 (2001). Short interfering RNAs derived from Dicer activity are typically about 21 to about 23 nucleotides in length and comprise about 19 base pair duplexes. See, e.g., Elbashir, S. M. et al., “RNA interference is mediated by 21- and 22-nucleotide RNAs,” Genes Dev. 15:188 (2001). The siRNAs in turn stimulate the RNA-induced silencing complex (RISC) by incorporating one strand of siRNA into the RISC and directing the degradation of the homologous mRNA target.